All of your hatred All of your rage is mine alone
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/John Harrison - Star Trek Into Darkness - It's not the pleasure that gets him. It's the rage and the hatred.


_**Title:**__ All of your hatred. All of your rage is mine alone  
__**Fandom:**__ Star Trek Into Darkness  
__**Pairing:**__ John/Kirk  
__**Words:**__ 989  
__**Spoilers:**__ For the new movie.  
__**Rating:**__ M or NC17  
__**Warning:**__ Rated for strong sexual content and language.  
__**Additional Warnings:**__ non-con  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Trek or its characters  
__**A/N:**__ Written for the Star Trek Into Darkness kink meme at strek_id_kink on livejournal._

_**Summary:**__ It's not the pleasure that gets him off. It's the rage and the hatred._

* * *

Rage. He could recall Kirk's blue eyes being full of it when he punched him. Blow after blow was filled with rage, sorrow and pain. All of it was directed at him. All of it was only for him, Khan. Khan closed his eyes and thought about that one sided fight between him and Kirk down on Cronos. He breathed in deep, replaying the looks of anguish on Kirk's face in his mind. Kirk had beaten him until he grew weak and couldn't punch him anymore. Any other man wouldn't have been able to take such a beating but Khan, Khan wasn't like any other man. He was better. Better than humans. Better than Vulcans. Better than everything and everyone.

As Khan rested on the bed in his cell, he could feel his leather pants grow even tighter. Kirk had stirred something in him and it was something he could not ignore. With his hand resting on his chest, he slid it down slowly and with one hand, unbuttoned his pants, zipped them down, reached in and freed his throbbing cock.

"_Captain_." He whispered with a smile out of mockery and amusement. He said it with the same amusement as he first said it down on Cronos when Lt. Uhura tried to calm Kirk down. Biting his lip, Khan stroked and squeezed himself to climax. He wanted Kirk and he was going to get Kirk by any means necessary.

* * *

Now that Marcus was dead and his daughter unable to move and now that Scotty wasn't an issue, the only one that was left was Kirk. They were aboard the bridge on USS Vengeance. Even with the phaser set to kill at Kirk's head, those blue eyes glared back at Khan with rage and defiance. Khan's body started to react, the same way it had reacted in the brig. Khan couldn't help but smirk as a plan came to mind.

"I will give you a chance to save them, your crew and your ship…._Captain_." He said in his usual tone full of confidence and arrogance at the same time. He didn't wait for Kirk to answer before he continued. "What I want is quite simple really. All you have to do is get down on your knees and suck my cock." Khan could see Kirk's eyes grow wide. "Release me so to speak and I will release all of them. Don't? Then I guess your family isn't all that important to you are they Kirk? Apparently there aren't certain things you wouldn't do for your family."

Kirk continued to glare but much to Khan's surprise and delight, Kirk started to kneel. He grabbed Khan's waist band and jerked him closer.

"Careful now, Kirk. If you hurt me. If you so much think as biting me, I will kill you and everyone you hold dear." Khan growled with his voice menacing and serious.

Kirk unbuttoned Khan's pants, unzipped them and pulled them down just long enough to free the bulge that was aimed at his face. Kirk reached in and freed Khan's cock. Kirk swallowed at the size. He knew his own cock was big but Khan, Khan did say he was better at _everything_. Kirk didn't know that _this_ was also included. Kirk had been with men. Kirk had been with women. He had been with things that he had no idea what they were. He wasn't going to let a big cock, let alone Khan's cock intimidate him. Roughly, he grabbed Khan's cock by the shaft and took the head into his hot awaiting mouth.

Kirk could hear Khan moan in pleasure. Kirk swirled his tongue around the head and sucked, making popping sounds as he bobbed his head. His hand stroked the length of Khan's thick long shaft. He looked up to see the phaser still aimed at his head and Khan's eyes down upon him. Kirk glared and sucked harder. He stroked faster, wanting to get this over with. The only thought that ran through his mind was, "_You better enjoy this you mother fucker because when I am done, I will fucking kill you."_

Khan's blue eyes watched Kirk in satisfaction. It wasn't just the feel of Kirk's hot wet mouth around his cock. It wasn't the hard grip of Kirk's hand on his cock or the rough strokes that made you think Kirk was trying to pull it off. No, it was more than that. It was Kirk's anger, Kirk's rage, the pure rage in those blue eyes staring back at him.

"That's right. Hate me. Hate everything about me! But you will remember this and you will remember my cock and whenever anyone fucks you, yes, I know all about you, you'll compare them to my cock. Nothing you will ever get will be better than this!" Khan hissed.

Khan could feel the vibrations of Kirk's growl around his cock. All that hatred, all that rage, and it was his and his alone. Khan's body jerked and stiffened. He watched Kirk's eyes narrow as his mouth was filled with hot cum. Khan was now grinning, how could he not? With the phaser aimed steady, it followed as Kirk rose and stood to his feet. Still looking at him with those eyes full of hatred, he saw Kirk swallow. Khan's eyes went wide for only a second. He had expected Kirk to spit it all in his face.

"I did what you fucking wanted. Now release me and my crew." Kirk demanded.

Khan stepped back. With his phaser still aimed at Kirk, he sat in the Captain's chair of the USS Vengeance.

"As you wish…_Captain_." Khan said and pushed some buttons.

Kirk still held his glare, his glare of disgust and malice even has as his body started to disappear.

Khan had his ship. Khan had his crew and the torpedoes. Now there was only one thing left to do….

**Destroy the USS Enterprise.**

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N 2: **Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
